Marry You
by Jason Elric
Summary: This is a a songfic based on CP Coulter's Dalton in which David and Katherine get married.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Some characters belong to CP Coulter, some characters belong to the writers of Glee, and the song belongs to Bruno Mars.

* * *

><p>David paced in one of the spare rooms, his hands folded behind his back. Wes sat nearby, watching him.<p>

"David, relax. It'll go without any problems."

"I'm not worried about something going wrong. I'm worried about _her_."

"That's what I'm saying, man. It'll be fine. _She'll_ be fine. Just go out there, and don't let her see how worried you are. You've got all of us behind you. Now, come on. It's almost time. You don't want to be late for your own wedding." David dropped his arms, a smile spreading across his face, and he laughed softly.

"Holy cow," he mused. "I'm getting _married_."

"Yeah," Wes laughed, sharing his friend's wonderment. "Come on, David. We're going to be late. I want to see the start of this thing." David laughed and left the changing room, adjusting his cuffs once again. Wes followed directly behind him.

Kurt hurried up to them, looking frantic. "Where have you two been? It's almost time to start!"

"Kurt, relax. David was just panicking. I was talking to him." Wes laughed when David punched his shoulder.

"Of all the days for you two to be joking around," Kurt groaned, rolling his eyes and pushing the two into place. He headed to his own place next to Blaine at the head of the procession. Blaine took a step down the aisle as the music started, a huge smile on his face.

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Kurt followed directly behind him, moving so that he ended up next to Blaine again halfway down the aisle.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

At the end of the aisle, Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek before they split, standing on either side of the altar. Kurt looked back at the top of the aisle anxiously. He wondered again if it was wise to give Reed the lead for this verse. Reed stepped into the aisle with Shane, grinning.

_Well, I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard _

_We can go_

_No-on will know_

Kurt laughed at how openly flirtatious Reed was with Shane. Even the slight stumble looked planned and added to the display.

_Oh, come on, love_

Shane caught Reed, putting an arm around his waist and leading him down the aisle, dancing to the music.

_Who cares if we're trashed?_

_Got a pocket full of cash_

_We can blow_

Reed was clearly pleased when he and Shane had almost reached the end of the aisle without any other accidents. The way he moved with confidence was testimony to that.

_Shots of patron_

Shane smirked at Reed as he joined the small boy. Reed flushed and smiled.

_And it's on, boy_

Shane shamelessly kissed Reed in a silent dare before they too parted, Reed moving to stand by Kurt while Shane stood by his brother. Almost as soon as Shane and Reed finished, two identical voices started in perfect harmony.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

Evan and Ethan threw themselves into dancing, moving smoothly and captivatingly.

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

Ethan stepped in front of his brother, commanding the spotlight for thirty seconds.

_If you're ready like I'm ready._

Evan stepped back into the spotlight with a glance at Ethan that only they knew the meaning of.

_Cause it's a beautiful night._

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey, baby._

_I think I wanna marry you._

Two more voices joined the six young men already at the front. The congregation turned to see Wes, David's best man, and Katherine's sister, Lily, starting down the aisle, arm in arm and dancing as crazily as the rest of them, skipping and spinning. At one point, Wes stopped them completely and dipped the girl, grinning.

When they split, it became interesting. The groups on either side singing to their dates on the other side instead of the bride and groom.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

At the end of the chorus, Wes and Lily ended up back at the top of the aisle for their solos.

_I'll go get a ring_

Wes glanced behind them, smirking, before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the ring David was to give Katherine.

_Let the choir bells ring like oooh_

_So, whatcha wanna do?_

From Wes's other pocket, Lily drew out the ring Katherine was to give David. She gave Wes a look that clearly asked the line she sang, shrugging. Wes laughed.

_Let's just run, girl._

And they did run. Wes took Lily's hand and ran to his place, letting go so she could do the same. The twins stepped forward again.

_If we wake up_

_And we wanna break up_

_That's cool_

Ethan moved smoothly though he was obviously improvising.

_No, I won't blame you_

Evan moved in perfect sync with Ethan, grinning.

_It was fun, girl._

They both pointed to David and Katherine as they stepped back into place.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready like I'm ready._

With Wes in the lead, the whole group zig-zagged through the aisle, skipping.

_Cause it's a beautiful night._

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey, baby._

_I think I wanna marry you._

David and Katherine stepped to the top of the aisle together, arms linked. Katherine was beaming, and David couldn't look happier.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you._

David joined his friends in the second half this time, singing directly to Katherine. Everyone turned to watch them dancing down the aisle. Then, everyone dropped out.

_Just say I do._

_Tell me right now, baby._

_Tell me right now, baby._

David's strong voice rang through the sanctuary, his eyes shining. It was clear to everyone that he knew already that there was only one answer Katherine would give.

_Cause it's a beautiful night._

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey, baby._

_I think I wanna marry you._

David took Katherine's arm again, and together they stepped to the altar. One by one, the singers dropped out as the song ended.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

Finally, it was just Wes and David singing. Just before the last line, Wes dropped out as well. David turned to Katherine in the exact same moment, grinning.

_I think I wanna marry you._

Katherine laughed and squeezed David's arm just a little tighter as the ceremony continued. This day couldn't be happier, and she was delighted she had the chance to have it.  
>~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Two hours later, as they were headed to the reception, Katherine sat next to David, her head on his shoulder. "That was wonderful. I don't know how to begin thanking Kurt for this," she told him softly. David chuckled, his arm around her waist.

"He's amazing," he agreed. "But we should thank all of them. The twins pulled all sorts of strings fro the reception." It was Katherine's turn to laugh as she closed her eyes, relaxing into David's embrace.

* * *

><p>AN: This is based off of Dalton by CP Coulter. You should go check out the story. Seriously. I own nothing. I changed the words around a little so it would fit the story, but not by much. It's still the same song. I hope you enjoyed this. As always, I crave _critiques_ but compliments are nice, too. Please. I'm trying to improve my writing, so if you can tell me what you do or don't like, it helps.

Also, it should be made known that the idea for this originally came from my very best friend ever, Ritsuka Elric. If you want more details on the origin of the idea, send her an ask.


End file.
